When The Fallen Can Feel
by FallenFanGirl1
Summary: This takes place after Finale. Patch and Nora are finally done with the war, all the danger. And now, patch can feel human touch. Every touch, kiss, and moment he shares with Nora he can feel physically. But what if that's taken away? Will Patch fight for their love? Or will be surrender so he can be with Nora? Lets see what happens when... The Fallen Can Feel
1. Chapter 1

**Hush, Hush Fan Fic **

**Chapter 1**

**Ending of Epilogue:**

**"You dress to impress." I whisper in Patch's ear as I undo his tuxes pant buckle. "No, Angel. I Undress to impress." **

**2 months later**

**Ever since that fateful day that we won the war and Patch could feel physical human touch, everything had changed. Not in the bad way, but in the good way. Patch and I are spending a lot more time together and I feel like he's gonna propose soon but am not gonna get my hopes up. I mean, I'm only 18. That's young! Right now I'm with patch at his apartment, him sitting on the couch, me on his lap watching, 'The Tears of the Dead'. (I just made that up at the top of my head.) but... I don't think we're paying much attention to the movie. "You look sexy in that little outfit, Angel." Patch whispers in my ear in his perfectly smooth voice. Today I was wearing shorts with a black spaghetti strap tank and my hair was in a messy bun. "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." I say, taking in his plain black tee, jeans and his plain silver chain around his neck, which I gave back because I thought it looked better on him. While I'm thinking I don't notice his lips crashing against mine but instincts cause me to kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck and to play with his silky black hair. His lips feel soft against mine and he licks my bottom lip and I nibble his bottom lip playfully. He's just so cute with that outfit, I couldn't resist. I push myself closer to him then pull away from the kiss. "You're a really good kisser." I whisper, causing him to send me one of those pirate smirks. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." He says, then We go back to watching the movie. Right now there's a woman in a basement trying to escape from the people who died in this house because she murdered them and they came back to kill her. At the end she drowns and everyone says its because the tears of the dead flooded her house and killed her. It's kinda scary and weird at the same time. I'm watching the movie and look over to see patch staring at me. "What?" "Nothin, I'm just staring at your perfection." **

**"Ohh, stop it." Only then do I see the time. It's 11:23. "CRAP!" I yell, "MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Before I left with patch my mom said to be home by 10:30. "Patch, did you know I was late?" He slowly nods his head, ashamed of what he had done. I lightly smack his head then brush my lips against his. "My mom will kill me. If not ill be grounded for life. What do I say when she asks me what we did? Oh, we just made out on his couch." Patch chuckles quietly and puts his arm around me. "We'll say we watched a movie a d lost track of time. Don't worry." I sigh. "Ok."**

***At Nora's House***

**"Nora, I specifically told you that you had to be home at 10:30 and you showed up an hour late. You are grounded for 2 weeks from your phone. 1 week from seeing patch. I don't trust that boy.**

**"Mom! That's not even fair, we just watched a movie and lost track of time!" I say, angry that I'm grounded for no apparent reason.. Even though I did break curfew. **

**"It's final, Nora. What I say, goes." Her lips are in a line and her bun is slowly falling out and her bangs are hanging in her face.**

**"I'm going to bed. Night, mom. Love you." I mumble, then slowly walk up the stairs to my room and fall into a dreamless slumber.**

**A/N- another first short chap. Sry but I'm really tired and just need sleep so tomorrow when I have some, I will write a longer chapter for you guys. Bye! I hope you liked this:);) QOTC- *What is your favorite song?* Mine is 'The Heart Wants What It Wants by Selena Gomez**

**Anyways, gnight! Luv uuu:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**I wake up to the light pitter patter of rain on my window. I look at my clock groggily and see that it is 9:42. Is today a Saturday? I don't know. I don't feel like getting up anytime soon so I close my eyes and dream away.**

**x.X.x**

**I wake up to someone shaking me. My window is now open and the rain has stopped. I look up into the deep midnight eyes of Patch: my soulmate.**

**"What are you doing here?" I ask as I rub the sleep out of my eyes and sit up in my bed. "I wanted to see you." He says, sending a smirk my way. "Oh." I let out a long yawn and hop out of bed and grab some clothes and head to the shower. Once I'm out, I slip on what I grabbed, which is a peach colored shirt with lace in the back and jeans. I comb through my curly reddish brown hair and then apply eye liner and a sweep of mascara to my eye lashes. I then head out of the bathroom and back to my bedroom. My mom is away on her business trip, I know that because she told me last night before I went to Patchs that she was leaving this morning at 7:00 am. She left about.. Three hours ago. Wait, what?! It's 11:14. "Patch. How long have you been here?" He shrugs. "I don't know.. An hour maybe?" **

**"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I ask him. "You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up." **

**"Oh.. Ok." I respond, then sit down on my bed. "Well, I'm going out with Vee today. We're gonna go shop for clothes and get some coffee." Patch complains, "But I wanted to spend time with you today." **

**"Maybe tomorrow. Vee and I are having a sleepover tonight and you can pick me up at her house tomorrow morning at around noon. Oh, and she's coming to pick me up at one today so we have about an hour and a half together." I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek before getting up off my bed and heading out to the kitchen, him following close behind. I look at the fridge and sure enough, there's a note.**

**Nora,**

**I left early this morning for San Fransisco. I'll be back in two weeks. I love you and don't forget to call every night so I can make sure you're ok.**

**Love, **

**Mom**

**PS- make sure to tell me when you're going out with patch! I can't trust that boy.**

**I hear patch chuckle behind me, he had obviously read that last part. "She doesn't mean it. She just has bad trust issues with boys since I'm her only child." I say, trying to make up a reason why she doesn't like him. "Nora, I know why she doesn't like me. She thinks I'm a bad boy. I have a bad reputation and didn't go to school half my life." He smirks at me, causing me to smile at him. Today he is wearing a plain gray t-shirt and jeans and of course the plain silver mans chain. On his head is his famous navy blue ball cap he wears**

**Every day. I reach up and take his cap and fit it with my head. "Hey! That's my hat!" He jokes with me, grabbing me by my waist and tickling me behind the neck. 'Dang it. He knows my tickle spot.' I say to myself. He lifts the hat off my head.**

**"Got ya." He smirks a barely there smirk and kisses my forehead, cheek, then finally, my lips. "I love you." I whisper. "More than I think I should."**

**"I love you, too, Nora." He says, kissing me again. I feel my fingers through his hair and wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I'm hungry." I say as I pull away and head to the fridge. I then pull out ham, mustard, and pickles for a ham sandwich. I grab a knife and the bread and quickly make my lunch. I am starving. I sit down at the table and patch sits across from me, putting his arms behind his head in that weird W shape. I eat my sandwich quickly and gulp down a cocoa cola quickly. By now it was 1:08 and Vee was showing up in about an hour. 'Thinkin about leavin so soon, Angel?' Patch whispers to my thoughts. "No, patch. You know I'm going out with Vee today. I need to be ready." Patch sighs and gets up. "Ok. I'll be out here. Go get ready for your day out." I then head upstairs and get into nicer clothes for hanging out with Vee. I slip on a white floral lace shirt and light pink skinny jeans and my favorite cream boots. A day out. This was exactly what I needed.**

**A/N- ok, so I really need some ideas because I'm tired. That's a terrible excuse. Writers block! I'm writing three other stories and its hard to keep track..**

**QOTC- What's your lucky number? Mine is 7 because it was always my desk number in elementary school and now it just kinda is**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N- I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story. I didn't know what to do for Vee and Nora's day out, so I skipped to the sleepover:) here's chapter 3! Enjoy:)**

**Nora's POV**

**Vee and I are on her bed, sipping on pink lemonade watching our favorite tv show, 'Psych.' Vee is leaning back on her elbows, staring intently at the TV and laughing every once and a while. I'm just sitting in the middle, my back leaned against a pillow that's leaning against the wall, thinking of Patch. I let out a long sigh. I miss him.. Even though I saw him about 6 hours ago. "Hey, Vee. I'll be right back." I say to Vee, then start walking out the door. "Ok, where ya going?" Vee asks me as I'm heading out her door. "Just the bathroom." I say then head towards the bathroom. I quietly pull out my cell phone and dial Patchs number. "Hey." He says on the other end. His voice sounds so close it's like he's actually In the room with me. "Hey, Patch. I miss you." I say. "Then turn around." I obey and turn around to see patch standing there. I walk over to him and give him a kiss and he immediately responds and kisses me back harder. His tongue creeps into my mouth and I groan in pleasure. His arms wrap around my waist and mine wrap around his neck and I pull him closer to me. I run my fingers through his silky hair and kiss him passionately. This time he moans as I nibble on his bottom lip as I creep my tongue into his mouth. Patch lifts his hand up my shirt then puts his hands on my back and we pull away. Our foreheads and noses our touching now. "I love you so much, Patch." I say as I peck him on the lips, letting my lips linger on his. "I love you more." **

**"Whatever." I playfully punch his shoulder and he pulls me in for another kiss. *knock knock.* patch and I jump and we hear vee's voice through the door. "Nora, what's taking so long?" **

**"Umm.." I start, trying to think of a quick lie. "You guys ran out of toile paper." I say, knowing the lie isn't that believable. Thankfully, Vee believed it. "Oh, I'll get some and slip it through the door." She says and we hear the sound of her walking off. I turn to patch. "Pick me up at 10:30 tomorrow, ok?"**

**"Sounds good." He says, then leans in for one last kiss. I then pull away, sad that we had to pull away, then give patch a hug. "I love you, remember, 10:30 tomorrow!" Then, patch is gone. Soon after, Vee knocks on the door saying she has the toilet paper. Ugh. "Uhh.. I found some. Guess i hadn't looked." I say quickly, then head out. "Thanks, Vee." She smiles at me. "What is up with you?" She asks. "Nothing. Come on, lets go paint nails." I say, then we head to her room.**

**x.X.x**

**"Pink.. Or blue?" Vee asks me, holding up two bottles of nail polish: one pink and the other blue and I groan. "I'll do blue." Blue was my favorite color and right now me and Vee are doing our toes after just finishing our fingers. "You should do pink, it suits you." I Say and Vee nods. "Of course." She says and we start on our nails. Ever since my encounter with patch in the bathroom I miss him even more.**

**Patchs POV**

**After the encounter with Nora in vees bathroom, I've been thinking about Nora non stop. I was sitting in my apartment at the moment, planning what me and Nora were Gonna do tomorrow. I was planning on taking her out to lunch at a nice restaurant then takin her over to my place and us just hanging out. I'm sitting on my couch when I hear a noise like my front door opening.**

**I slowly walk to the front door, careful not to make a noise. I look through the peephole to see a boy. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**I recognized this boy: but from where, I didn't know. Then I realized who it was. I open the door and the boy stands there looking at me awkwardly. "Where's Nora?" He asks. "I don't know, why would you care?" I ask him. "And aren't you like, dead or something?" I ask him. "I wasn't really dead.. Well I was, but I'm Nora's guardian angel now.. You know, since you fell again. I don't even know why, because I'm not even an angel, but I am."**

**"Well, come on in." I say as the boy comes in.**

**"Patch." He says.**

**"Scott." **

**A/N- I just HAD to make Scott be alive! I loved him and was sad when he died:) anyway, hope you enjoyed!:)**

**QOTC- whats your favorite soda? Mine is dr pepper:)**


End file.
